Hideo Hatano-Jones
Hideo Hatano-Jones (春冢・哈經直催廚, Hatano-Jones Hideo)is an aspiring hero and brother to the well-renowned actor, Jun Hatano-Jones. He, unlike his brother, is an outgoing and exuberant soul, willing and able to help any and everyone he comes in contact with. During his last year of school he was invited to join an exchange program with a student from France, which would send him to Académie d'entraînement U.A.'s prestigous sister in the west. Appearance Hideo, similar to his famous, younger sibling, is quite attractive. Being a mix of African-American and Japanese descent, his skin is darker than most. Scars are riddled randomly across his arms and legs, and one noticeably running from just above his right eyebrow his eyelid. His eyes are always twinkling, and they take on a lighter brown color, reminiscent of his mother. Unlike his brother, Hideo's looks take on a more rugged association. He is quite tall, just reaching past the threshold at 6'1". His hair is black, wavy, parted to the right, revealing the scar that never healed. However, as of late, he's grown out his hair and styled them into dreadlocks. Hideo's body has gone through the grinder. Having trained for two years, non-stop, the young hero has achieved a truly toned and robust figure. Being a shameless person, Hideo usually runs around with a variety of tank tops and basketball shorts. When at school he's seen in the typical uniform, however, his dress shirt's usually untucked, and his blazer unbuttoned, which leaves most to think he's some kind of "happy delinquent" of some sort. When at school, Hideo wears the proper Académie uniforms, though he usually rolls the sleeves of his blazer up to his elbows. Donning the appearance of his hero counterpart, Apex, Hideo wears a cloud gray plated shirt and pants combo with a thick blue and red symbol of a large arrow pointing up splayed across his chest. Some also interpret it as a peak, alluding to his hero name. His pants are plated as well and comfortably cling to his body all the way down to blue knee-high boots, aesthetically designed with aerodynamic wings at the tips of the outside of the tops. Around his ankles are silver bands that read his body and act as automated weights that add to his overall gravity if need be. He has similar bands around his wrists. His gloves are similarly crafted, reaching up to the end of his forearms, they are also designed in the blue-red fashion. Similarly, red outlines complete the costume look, making for a pleasing finish. Additionally, even though Hideo isn't usually seen with it on, he can occasionally be caught with a dark blue cape on, the garment coming down to the backs of his knees. It's rarely worn. Personality Hideo is a spritely and fun-loving young man. Taking most of his dad's behavioral traits, he possesses a keen sense of adventure and exploration. Always looking for new challenges and new experiences, he's almost always on the move, to the point that people are a bit too easily worn out when hanging around him. He's quite the daredevil, jumping at the chance do anything he hasn't done before, whether it's eating a particularly spicy food, or try a completely mind-boggling roller coaster, Hideo's all for it. This love, no, this need to be as exuberant and flighty as he can stem from the fact his complications with his mother. Refusing to become another pawn under her strict rule, a mindless cog of society, Hideo made sure that he became everything his mother despised, a lively, outgoing, and daring person, just like his father. Hideo knows that a part of him shares his mother's traits as well. Her observance and perceptiveness play a part in his genes and are usually the two things that keep him from getting seriously hurt when in dangerous situations. Her caution and shrewdness also add themselves to the mix, and Hideo is known to portray these traits when in battle, mixing this with a twinge of creativity, and he's rounded himself well. Though he hates to admit it, if it wasn't for his mother, he wouldn't be the hero he is today. Hideo is also quite the nosy person, always butting in and inserting his opinion, especially when it isn't asked for, Hideo is usually chided by those around him for it, and in other situations, it puts his life at risk. At the same time, he believes that a hero should always stick his nose wherever he can because if not, someone could potentially get hurt. While this could be a sound ideology, it's still something he needs to work on. Hideo's true colors are always out on the table. He shows his emotions in their purest form, whether angry, sad, jealous, excited, he doesn't hide what he feels, and that is probably one of his greatest weaknesses, as well as his greatest strengths. He speaks his feelings into existence, whether he agrees with you or not, he won't beat around the bush. Some say Hideo is the spitting image of his father. The young hero doesn't disagree. History Just like his younger brother, Hideo's father died when he was young, only three years of age. He didn't remember much about him until much later, whenever they'd visit their grandparents' house outside of Musutafu. He'd hear the stories of what a great, adventurous person his father was, and how he wasn't scared of a single thing. Apparently, there was a profession known as "Hero Journalist". The occupation involved rushing to the scene of dangerous hero activities and photo-journaling the proceedings. With a Quirk like his, Ethan Jones had captured a plethora of amazing battles and rescues, even some from America. When the No. 1 Hero All Might faced off against All for One, Ethan was there and took the hero's famous last moments as the Pinnacle of Japan's Hero Society. Ethan was revered as one of the--if not the--best Hero Journalists to ever pick up a camera. Hideo couldn't stop smiling hearing those words. And when he would see the pictures his father had taken, Hideo would be overtaken by a comfortable warmth, as if his father was with him. He was happy that his dad had done what he wanted to do, even until the very end, and Hideo resolved to do the same with his life, and live it to the fullest. It was around the first year of junior high that Hideo decided that he wanted to become a hero. He'd been a big fan since he was little, and now was his time to shine. He was already researching what schools he could apply for. Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, Isamu, the possibilities were far and wide. However, he truly had only one in mind, the greatest Hero Institution in all of West Japan, UA High. Hideo had come to his mother with the idea. His little brother, Jun had since started his career as a young actor, something Hideo didn't want to do. He had no passion for it, and a part of him knew Jun didn't either. But maybe, he thought. Maybe with this, he could take Jun out of the life his authoritarian mother's rule, as well as contribute to society in a way that would make their mother proud. Keiko stared at her son balefully and shut down the boy's dream with a 12-gauge shotgun. "You will never be a hero. And if you even think about becoming one, Hideo, you are not my son." He could hear the pain and disgust in her voice. His mother ripped his dream apart and threw it right back in his face. However, this wasn't the first time. Being a hero wasn't Hideo's first choice. He wanted to be a firefighter, a police officer, a hero journalist. That one didn't sit well with her, and her son got the beating of his life that night. But now? Now he'd had it. Packing a bag, Hideo called his Aunt Kayo, one his mother hadn't spoken to in years, due to relationship conflicts. It was a quiet night in his household. Hideo snuck into Jun's room, and woke him up, telling him his plan to stay with Aunt Kayo while he pursued his dream of being a hero. Jun stared at him blankly and told him that that was not what their mother wanted. Hideo bit his lip and brought him into a hug. Jun was confused, and Hideo understood. "You'll understand when you're older." He said, releasing the hug and giving his brother a wry grin. "You're your own person, Jun. Remember that." Hideo left that night and met Aunt Kayo at the train station, where they left for her house. The next morning, Keiko didn't look for her son, she didn't call the police, she didn't even tell Jun what'd happened. Life moved on as usual, and the younger sibling was left without his brother. Hideo, after transferring to a new Junior High, trained every day to get control of his Quirk. With help from his aunt and support of his fellow classmates, Hideo worked tirelessly for the Entrance exam into UA. When he finally got in, he was ecstatic, joyous even. He hadn't told his mom where but decided to visit and tell her of his accomplishments. Maybe she'd be happy. She was his mother after all. Keiko called the cops on her son. Hideo was almost arrested for trespassing on property not his own, escaping as quickly as he could. That was the day he ceased all contact with his mother, no, that woman. The woman who almost got her own son arrested, who had shunned him to the point of no return. Hideo entered into UA with a fiery resolve, to become the greatest hero to ever live, and save as many people as he could, not only so he could walk in his father's footsteps, but so that he could force his mother to watch him. "I want every T.V. channel, every radio station, I want all of Japan to say my name, so she won't ever forget." Quirk and Abilities Quirk Flight (飛行 Furaito):'' ''Even though the name implies it only has one function, Hideo's Quirk is quite complex. The foundation of the Quirk lies in the fact that yes, it does allow him the power to fly without any outside influence. Due to the mixture of carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and oxygen molecules generated from his body, Hideo can virtually make himself as light as air, by converting this composition into all of his cells, hence, his weightlessness. At the same time, he can will the composition of molecules to any part of his body, allowing for the use of Aerobatics and other light-weighted maneuvers. Due to the constant weightlessness he puts himself through when he activates his quirk, Hideo is prone to things such as limbo and vertigo, and he's unable to get sick to his stomach, a feat which he quietly prides himself in, due to it being a major concern during the start of his training with his mentor. However, this isn't the only ability he's been gifted. Through his two years of intense training, Hideo has achieved many obscure feats since attaining his Quirk. The first being atmospheric adaptation. Considering his body is partially made up of carbon dioxide, and nitrogen molecules, he is able to breathe in otherwise extremely toxic gases with little to no harm. Similarly, non-gaseous substances, such as dust, are naturally filtered out through very careful and shallow breaths. The next is high-speed flight. Generating enough air molecules at the bottom of his feet, if Hideo simultaneously jumps while activating his Quirk, the explosion of reactivity will send him soaring, allowing him the ability to fly through the air. By managing the weightlessness of his body, he can keep himself airborne for a certain amount of time. Another cool skill he has is the power to control the air pressure directly around him. Because of the applications of his Quirk, Hideo is able to increase and decrease the immediate pressure around his body. Able to do this rather quickly, Hideo is able to deal devastating attacks to opponents with his so-called "enhanced strength". Because of this feat, Hideo can run at speeds almost as fast as a moving car and move at the same, or even faster speeds when underwater. At the same time, due to his personal gravity, Hideo is able to floor-tilt, do battle upon any surface. Of course, this only applies to himself. However, it gives him a strategic advantage over others. With all the great additions to Hideo's already powerful quirk, it is not without its drawbacks. Depending on how long he's been airborne, Hideo will eventually be afflicted with heavy altitude sickness, including shortness of breath, intense drowsiness, fatigue, and piercing headaches. Even though he is used to being within the air, Hideo can still be subject to loss of depth perception if he's been thrown around for too long, allowing for dizziness and eye weakness. To boot, it takes intense concentration to increase the air pressure around him to the just the right amount. If he goes any further, Hideo runs the risk of breaking his bones and seizing up his blood vessels. All in all, Flight is just the cherry on top of a very well-decorated cake. Trivia *Hideo inherited his Flight Quirk from his late father. *He and his mother haven't spoken for 5 years. *Hideo likes to read up random facts and has developed the hobby over the years. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Academie Student Category:Dennys